


Love Me Til I Drown

by aaliona



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Penetration, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, not specific d/s dynamics but sabina takes the lead here, trying not to get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/pseuds/aaliona
Summary: “Quiet now,” Sabina whispered. “Saint said he’s taking away shower privileges if we get caught doing this one more time. You don’t want to be a bad girl, do you, Jane? Only bad girls get caught.”
Relationships: Rebekah Bosley/Saint (Charlie's Angels), Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	Love Me Til I Drown

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Femslash Kink Meme prompt: Charlie's Angels: Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano, shower sex, risk of being caught
> 
> There is some m/f sex references in it, but it is all "off screen" so to speak with no specific description beyond what Sabina and Jane are overhearing. The main focus remains on our lovely leading ladies.

Jane had enjoyed her time at MI6 while it lasted, even if she had left on bad terms. She would never, though, regret giving up those amenities for what Townsend provided. MI6 hadn’t had a waterfall shower with natural skylights, after all.

MI6 also hadn’t provided her with such great post-mission stress relief.

“Sabina,” she moaned, angling her leg up higher to give her lover better access.

Sabina licked once more, a long stretch with as much contact between Jane’s lower lips as she could get. When Sabina then pulled off, Jane whined, but the shorter haired woman patted her leg.

“Quiet now,” she whispered. “Saint said he’s taking away shower privileges if we get caught doing this one more time. You don’t want to be a bad girl, do you, Jane? Only bad girls get caught.”

Jane whimpered and shook her head before letting her eyes fall shut again. Sometimes the image of Sabina like this—hair dripping wet from the water streaming down and her chin glistening with a different kind of wetness—was just too much.

“There’s my good girl,” Sabina whispered against Jane’s thigh before biting it, and it took everything in Jane not to cry out over it and Sabina gets back to business.

Sabina ran her mouth a lot. She never stopped talking, it seemed, and in Jane’s opinion, all that practice had built up some great stamina and mouth muscles if such things exist in a way that can be built up. Normally she’d be all about knowing the most effective way to build up and maintain muscle because jane needed to keep top form. This was one, though, that she’d accept as a mystery and one of Sabina’s many quirks.

And what a talented quirk it was.

As Sabina’s mouth sucked down over her clit, Jane slammed a hand down into her hair. She didn’t meant to pull because she personally didn’t like it when others pulled her hair, but Sabina had always insisted she didn’t mind. To prove that point, Sabina’s eyelids fluttered, and she seemed to double her already impressive efforts.

Jane’s thighs quivered, and she couldn’t help feeling like she was going down soon in Sabina kept this up. 

“I’m close,” she gasped, giving Sabina’s hair enough tug.

Sabina took that as encouragement, and Jane nearly moaned against as her tongue swirled in the most delicious ways. She always made it look like there was nothing in the world she’d rather do than eat Jane out, and as pretty a picture as it was, Jane thought that easily could be her primary concern in life.

Jane was building, feeling that pressure grow and grow. Just a few moments more, and she’d be over that edge into the kind of bliss where she couldn’t stay on her feet.

“The showers should be empty this time of night.”

Jane gasped and pitched forward. Sabina was on her feet in an instant, catching Jane as she fell. The two quickly fumbled toward the door before realizing in horror that they could hear footsteps on the other side. Jane stared at Sabina for a moment, so fuzzy-brained at the moment that all her well-trained years of experience fell away.

Thankfully Sabina was of a sounder mind at the moment, and she dragged Jane the other way, around the corner to the supply shelves. It didn’t have a door. Saint had once explained that the space was designed for the most relaxing flow possible, so the beautiful rock and tile simply dipped around a corner where exotic shampoos, silky soaps, and luxurious towels could be found. 

Jane pressed her front against the wall, and Sabina crowded in behind her. Jane moved her head as close to the corner as she dared, straining to hear if someone was coming close. Realistically she supposed they should try to cover up with the towels, but she was so concerned by who was coming that she didn’t want to take the time.

“Ah, see? No one here, just as I promised.”

Jane’s eyes went wide, and behind her, she could feel Sabina going still. That was Saint.

She heard a distinctly female giggle, and that was as much of a shock at it being Saint himself here for a late-night shower. Jane had always assumed he was exclusively interested in men, but then again, many people in her life had assumed she was as well. Best not to make assumptions.

“Turned the water on and everything? You really are a saint, my dear.”

“No fucking way,” Sabina breathed behind her, and Jane had to agree. That was… No way in hell. No way that of all the people they could have caught Saint with, they were catching him with their Boz. 

“Darling, I learned how you tick long ago. When you come back from a mission tense and stressed out, that’s no good for anyone, especially now that you’re in charge, my dear. Your team needs you in your best form, and if a little sexual exertion is what it takes to get you back to normal, I’d be remiss not to offer my services.”

“You’d also miss my strap on.”

“Strap on?” Jane mouthed, and she felt Sabina shift uncomfortably behind her. Were they about to hear…

Based on the gasps and grunts that filled the air over the next few minutes, yes, they were. Jane tried to stay pragmatic about it and just wait thing out quietly because she really didn’t want to get caught listening to her boss have sex. Apparently, though, Sabina had different plans.

Jane first became aware she was up to something as she felt Sabina’s hand slide down her stomach, and her lover pressed in even closer against her back.

“Bina,” she mouthed, turning her head sharply to make sure Sabina saw. It wasn’t an easy angle, but Jane got her confirmation that she’d seen when Sabina flashed a quick smile and leaned in to bite Jane’s ear lobe.

“Tell me to stop if you want me to stop,” she breathed, barely audible in Jane’s ear. As she spoke, her fingers dip the last little distance needed to roll across Jane’s clit. No way she was she saying stop now.

Jane shuddered, pressing her lips shut to avoid making noise. She could still hear the enthusiasm from under the shower spray, but that became a secondary concern. Two people as aware as Saint and Boz were going to hear her, even under their own passion, if she wasn’t careful, but Jane needed to focus on just herself to keep that from happening.

When Jane didn’t reign her in, Sabina seemed to take that as the green light, and without further fanfare, she pressed her fingers a little lower, teasing Jane’s entrance with a feather light touch.

Jane fumbled with one hand to reach behind her, grabbing a fistful of Sabina’s scrawny hip to hold her slotted in place. When Sabina chuckled in response, Jane felt rather than heard it, and that was an amazing feeling all its own.

Soon Sabina found her rhythm, fingers sliding in and out of Jane as fast as she dared to avoid making noise. As she found Jane’s sweet spot, she had to pause, wrapping her other arm more solidly around Jane who slipped as her knees when too wide.

“Fuck!” Jane gasped before both women froze, Sabina’s fingers still inside Jane. They waited for some kind of reaction, but Saint and Boz didn’t even seem to hear, which was shocking in itself. Jane listened for a few moments, her stomach churning at the panted pleas Saint kept offering. If she paid attention she could hear Boz sliding forward into him, and while that was a little unpleasant to imagine, it was heady to imagine replicating. 

Apparently Sabina had a similar thought because she suddenly jammed her hips forward against Jane’s hips.

Jane didn’t quite realize it was happening in time to stifle her gasp, but it was a quiet one at least. She bit down on her lip hard enough that she could taste blood as she rocked back against Sabina’s pelvis. They kept at it like that for a while, Sabina jerking forward in time with her fingers, giving Jane the sensation of being squeezed tight. Her eyes fell closed again as it took everything not to call out.

From the main shower, she heard Saint cry out. There was a sound of metal and something heavy hitting the floor as she heard Saint murmur, “Your turn, my dear,” but Jane didn’t have the energy to focus on that. She could only focus on her own build. It might have been interrupted by their party crashers, but Jane could feel it back to that level and rising.

Her whole body spasmed as her orgasm hit, and she was distantly aware of Sabina whispering in her ear, “I got you. I got you. Shhh, I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

Sabina slowly lowered Jane to the ground, mindful to keep her away from the corner where they’d become visible. Eventually Sabina was sitting with Jane propped against her chest, and Jane looked up at her with a smile.

“Love you,” she mouthed without any sound, just to watch the tender smile cross Sabina’s face.

“Love you more,” Sabina mouthed back, and it made Jane want to giggle. 

She leaned up for a tender kiss that Sabina let her have. Eventually Jane was ready for more and pushed Sabina to the ground by her shoulders. Sabina looked up at her, confusion clear even if she couldn’t really ask. 

Jane smirked as she crawled over, not minding the tile under her knees for now. Sabina was worth it.

As she got closer, she slid her hands up both Sabina’s thighs before mouthing, “My turn,” and trailing kisses up from Sabina’s knee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought.


End file.
